White Raven
by BermudaTriangle3
Summary: Biały pokój odizolowany od reszty społeczeństwa, wypełniony cierpieniem oraz nadludzkim pożądaniem, a w nim bogaty, niezrównoważony psychicznie chłopak o oczach prawie tak ciemnych jak jego dusza. Będący katem dla swojej ofiary, Kim Taehyunga wrażliwego, poukładanego studenta o dobrym sercu oraz drastycznej przeszłości. Ich więź jest błogosławieństwem jak i przekleństwem.


Rozdział 1

Gorące, sierpniowe słońce tego dnia grzało mocniej niż zwykle. Koreańczyk, w pełnym skupieniu, przemierzał deptak campusu, co chwile nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek na nadgarstku, zwinnie mijając uczniów uniwersytetu. W szybkim tempie pokonywał następne stopnie budynku, kierując się w stronę biura profesora Collinsa. Będąc przed drzwiami delikatnie zapukał, co spowodowało ich samoistne uchylenie się .

Chłopak ostrożnie zajrzał do wnętrza pomieszczenia. To co zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersiach, ręką zakrył usta aby nie wydać z siebie krzyku. Na fotelu siedział martwy już profesor zaś cały gabinet zdobiły strugi szkarłatnej krwi. Nad ciałem stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w czerń.

Blondyn nie zauważył nawet kiedy morderca wbił w niego jego zimne, brązowawe oczy. Mroźny dreszcz przeszedł jego ciało a w głowie zadudniło przerażenie. Odskoczył od drzwi i na w pół biegnąc bezszelestnie stawiając stopy na marmurowej posadzce aby nie stać się następnym celem zabójcy, biegł przed siebie.

Ciśnienie krwi wzrosło tak bardzo że w uszach słyszał tylko szum. Nogi zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa więc skrył się w najbliższej wnęce w ścianie. Oparł o mór zsuwając się na podłogę z nadmiaru emocji. Miał wrażenie że serce wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Oddech był tak płytki że coraz ciężej było mu zaczerpnąć powietrza. Oczy wypełniała pustka, nie był w stanie nawet uronić łez. W głowie widniał tylko jeden obraz: mordercy i denata na krześle.

Po upływie 30 minut wstał i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia nie odczuwając już żadnych emocji ani nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających go ludzi. To wydarzenie wystarczająco zmroziło jego krew w żyłach aby mógł potraktować to jako jeden wielki żart. Wydostał się z budynku wymazując tą okrutną scenę z pamięci. Kierując się w stronę głównej ulicy poczuł chłodny wręcz bolący powiew wiatru niosący się, za postacią , którą sekundę temu miną. Staną. Zadrżał.

To był on, ten sam potwór, który zabił profesora. Ta bestia bezkarnie chodziła między ludźmi. Na samą myśl o tym znów przeszły go dreszcze. Nie odwrócił się za bardzo się bał. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy. W wyobraźni przywołał moment zetknięcia się z mężczyzną, zobaczył ogniki w jego oczach i szyderczy uśmiech. Potrząsnął głową aby wyrzucić tą myśl. Nie zastanawiając się więcej ruszył w stronę domu.

Gdy tylko wszedł do mieszkania, pospiesznie wbiegł po schodach do pokoju. Rzucił się na swoje duże, lawendowe łóżko. Okalały go jasne sterylne ściany oraz stare , odnowione meble z wrzosowymi ornamentami. Wszystko urządzone było minimalistycznie. Na parapecie stały dwie doniczki z kaktusami, Taehyung nie lubował się w ogrodnictwie toteż nie potrafił utrzymać żadnej innej rośliny oprócz tych kolczastych bulw.

Był za to molem książkowym, co można było wywnioskować z wypełnionego książkami regału. Dużo czasu spędzał również w kuchni, gdzie doskonalił swoje umiejętności cukiernicze.

Chłopak wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy pościel stała się wilgotna od jego słonych łez. Zasnął z wyczerpania i okrutnego bólu głowy.

\- Pożyczysz mi tą szarą bluzę którą kupiłeś ostatnio!?- krzyknęła SeYoung , wchodząc do pokoju brata-Tae, ty śpisz? Wstawaj!

Blondyn podniósł zaspane oczy, przybierając pytający wyraz twarzy.

-Która jest godzina?

-Kilka minut po dziewiętnastej. Odpowiesz mi na moje wcześniejsze pytanie?- Zagadnęła licealistka zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Próbujesz udawać, że masz chłopaka pożyczając moje ciuchy?

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i głośno wypuściła powietrze.

-To mogę czy nie?- zapytała najmilszym głosem na jaki mogła się zdobyć.

-Rób co chcesz.- odpowiedział obojętnym tonem.

Młodsza wzięła to czego potrzebowała i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Koreańczyk spojrzał na zegarek aby upewnić się co do pory dnia. Niepewnie wziął telefon do ręki i wykręcił numer na komisariat policji.

Siedział tak na łóżku bijąc się z myślami. W momencie kiedy nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę coś głośno stuknęło w szybę okna. Automatycznie zwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, na parapecie siedział duży, biały kruk o prawie czarnych oczach. Taehyung usłyszał męski głos w słuchawce.

-Halo? Główny ośrodek policyjny w Miami, słucham.

Szybko rozłączył połączenie. Kiedy z powrotem skierował swój wzrok w stronę ptaka, już go tam już nie było. Poczuł jakby jego czaszka znów była rozsadzana od środka. Mętlik w głowie był nie do wytrzymania.

Podszedł do szafy zakładając białą koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę, na dół jasne , obcisłe, podarte spodnie. Na stopy włożył Timberlandy . Do kieszeni wrzucił portfel i dowód. Zszedł do kuchni nalewając sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego, z pragnienia. Skupiając się na cieczy powoli znikającej w jego gardle. Z salonu usłyszał przygaszony głos matki.

-Wybierasz się gdzieś?

-Adam , ten z mojej uczelni, organizuje imprezę urodzinową, zostałem zaproszony.

-W środku tygodnia ?- zapytała stając w progu pomieszczenia.

-Tak mamo. Muszę lecieć, i tak już jestem spóźniony.- Skłamał jakby nigdy nic, zostawiając rodzicielkę przy blacie.

Wchodząc do klubu uderzył go silny zapach alkoholu, papierosów i spoconych ciał z domieszką męskich perfum. Całą salę oświetlały liczne kolorowe światła i lasery, muzyka dudniła w uszach, co chwile ocierali się o niego ludzie. Będąc w drodze do baru został potrącony przez kilka przypadkowych, pijanych osób. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł, prosząc barmana o tradycyjne Martini z lodem.

Po kilku kolejkach alkoholu na miękkich nogach ruszył na parkiet. Jego zwinne i uwodzicielskie ruchy przyciągnęły nie jednego adoratora, ale blondyn ten wieczór wolał spędzić w swoim towarzystwie więc jakiekolwiek zaloty zostawały gaszone w zarodku.

Chwiejąc się ruszył na zewnątrz aby zaaplikować dawkę nikotyny. Zaczepił pierwszą lepszą osobę w poszukiwaniu papierosa. Dopiero za trzecim podejściem dziwnie znajomy mężczyzna poczęstował go działką tytoniu. Nie przyglądał mu się, wziął fajkę do ust, ciemnowłosy jednym zręcznym ruchem podpalił szluga.

Zaciągnął się głęboko, świat zawirował z zwiększoną siłą. Na białym papierze został tylko ślad po różowym błyszczyku. Uśmiechnął się i zaciągnął ponownie. Ktoś chamsko wlepiał w niego wzrok, drażniło go to.

-Jak widzisz dobrze sobie radzę, nie potrzebuję niańki. Jestem już duży. Możesz odejść.

Chłopak uśmiechną się zadziornie ukazując rząd białych zębów. Przez głowę studenta przeleciała myśl, że jest zabójczo przystojny, szybko jednak wyparowało mu to z głowy tak samo jak alkohol którego właściwości przestawały działać na jego filigranowe ciało. Brązowooki zostawił go w spokoju tak jak o to prosił i znikną, on zaś postanowił wypić następne kolorowe drinki. Tańczył trzymając duży kieliszek otumaniającego płynu. Z każdym następnym łykiem czuł się coraz gorzej. Skierował się w stronę łazienki, przed lustrem świat zaczął walić mu się na głowę, ściany zdawały się do siebie zbliżać. Nagle w oczach zrobiło się czarno a ciało bezwładnie upadło na płytki.

Przeszywający ból sprawił, że świadomość chłopaka zaczęła wracać. Surowa biel pokoju nie pozwalała mu do końca rozchylić powiek. Nagłe dreszcze sprawiły, że jego nagie ciało wyglądało jakby delikatnie podrygiwało w rytm „Księżycowej Sonaty", a jego rozchylone, zaróżowione usta wyrażały zachwyt dźwiękami płynącymi z fortepianu. W rzeczywistości piekielne spazmy maltretowały jego bladą postać. Zachrypniętym szeptem zapytał:

-Czy ja umarłem?

W pomieszczeniu zapanowało poruszenie. Ciemna postura krążyła wokół niego przyprawiając go o następne drgania i odruchy. Blondyn próbował wyostrzyć obraz i ujrzeć osobę, która zadawała mu tyle bólu ale jego źrenice były na tyle wyczerpane, że mogły dostrzec tylko plamy. Ciemny kontur nachylił się nad nim i odpowiedział:

-Będziesz błagał o śmierć.

Szorstka dłoń dotknęła jego policzka. Nadzwyczaj delikatnie pogłaskała jego skórę. Mężczyzna złapał za jego podbródek i uniósł ku górze aby dokładnie obejrzeć to co od niedawna stało się jego własnością. Palcem dokładnie pogładził dolną wargę. Uśmiechną się szyderczo. Zdawał się być wręcz rozbawiony tą sytuacją jak dziecko, które dostało wymodloną wieczornymi pacierzami zabawkę.

Ogniki tańczyły w jego oczach w powolnym ale pełnym fantazji rytmie. Silne ręce uniosły wątłe i bezsilne ciało chłopaka uprzednio leżącego na białej pościeli. Z każdym krokiem umysł blondyna zaczynał zdawać się coraz przejrzystszy i jaśniejszy. W momencie w którym został ułożony w wannie a chłodna woda zaczęła strumieniami spływać po jego barkach, mógł dokładniej dostrzec twarz ciemnowłosego.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to twarz anioła lecz na ziemie sprowadził go ból przypominający mu ze to właśnie te ciemno brązowe, głębokie oczy, subtelnie zarysowane wiśniowe usta i delikatnie opalona cera, to wszystko a nawet więcej naumyślnie sprawiło mu cierpienie, które właśnie odczuwał. Bez żadnego wstydu wgapiał się w tą twarz, w dalszym ciągu dokładnie ją studiując. Dość melodyjny głos z wcześniej znów zabrzmiał w jego bębenkach usznych.

-Nie skarcisz mnie za to, że odebrałem ci wolność?

Bez większego zastanowienia odpowiedział:

-Życie dawno mi ją odebrało, ty tylko sprawiasz, że bardziej za nią tęsknię.

W jego głowie pojawił się obraz dziesięcioletniego jego trzymającego drżąca rączkę dwa lata młodszej siostry. Było to wspomnienie w którym oboje patrzyli na wciąż ciepłe lecz już pozbawione duszy cała ich ojca i trzyletniego braciszka.

Cały salon był ozdobiony kałużami szkarłatniej krwi, która w wieczornym świetle przypominała czarną maź. Następnie przez jego głowę przeleciały migawki z momentów kiedy ich matka nie mogła się pozbierać, więc po kryjomu opróżniała barek w tym samym salonie w którym zginęli oni.

Często gadała sama do siebie stojąc, z szklanką wypełnioną whisky, nad miejscem gdzie życie uszło z jej męża i dziecka. To już przeszłość ale wystarczająco mocno odbiło się to na blondynie, żeby mógł być pewien słów które przed chwilą wypowiedział.

Jego rozmyślania zostały znów przerwane przez mężczyznę.

-Obiecuje, że ból przyćmi tą tęsknotę.

-Jakie imię mam krzyczeć w agonii? –Był pogodzony ze swoim losem. Spojrzał smutno na bruneta w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

-Jungkook.


End file.
